Crystal Heart
by XxcorrsxX
Summary: this is merlinxOC, merlin's best friend since he was five is in danger by evil sorcerers threatening to take over her kingdom, will merlin help her? will aurthor discover both of their secrets?
1. Chapter 1

ok so this is my first merlin story, i havn't written anything in a long while so go easy on me plz

this is merlinxOC, merlin's best friend since he was five is in danger by evil sorcerers threatening to take over her kingdom, will merlin help her? will Arthur discover both of their secrets?

disclaimer: i don't own anything

**plz help come up with a good title!**

* * *

_Merlin walked through through the woods a long ways from his small village as he had done many times in his past. He reminisced the first time he did. His father was yelling at him for using magic again so he ran away. After a few hours he was very well lost and eventually came so a small clearing. There sat a little elven girl around his age, crying. She has long light, bright blue hair, green eyes, and pointed ears. He sat next to her to comfort her. The girl's name was Crystal, and eventually will become one of Merlin's best friends, besides Will of course._

_Suddenly an animal somewhat like a bull crashed through some bushes in front of them. It had blazing red eyes and a thick shaggy mane. The two children leaped lept backward. Crystal took out a dagger and pointed it at the beast. _

_"What is that thing?" Merlin cried. _

_"Well, I think it's a Catoblepas, and if I'm right, it can poison the air if angered," the elven girl responded staring at the beast. _

_The Catoblepas watched the children with one blazing eye, it charged toward them. Crystal stood her ground aiming the dagger as it came forward. She thrown it straight at the beast's heart. It yelped and ran faster in furry. At the same time Merlin ran behind a tree. Once he noticed she was still in front of the beast, his eyes flashed golden. Crystal was flown out of the way just in time and lay on the ground in front of Merlin. _

_"How did you do that?" Crystal asked confused._

_"i don't know, I just did."_

_The beast turned toward them and started running once again. Crystal cried and huddled against the tree. Meanwhile, Merlin held out his hand and a huge blue blast shot out from it. The beast shattered into pieces. Crystal stared in awe. An elvin guard soon dashed through the trees. _

_There was a flash. Merlin found himself to be a teenager again. He was running in the same familiar forest. Not to far off there was a scream of agony most likely from a male man. Merlin dashed to where he heard the noise. There lay a muscular elven man. Blood seeping through his clothes and on the ground around him. Beside him with an outstretched hand was a cloaked figure. His face hidden completely in the hood. The figure lowered his hand and raised his head a little. Glowing red eyes stared like daggers at Merlin. In an instant the hooded man was gone in a poof of smoke. _

_Merlin ran further into the forest faster and faster. Screams and cries of people were in his ear. White glowing eyes were pearing in the trees as he past. _

_Merlin tripped over a tree root and face planted into the ground. He staggered to his feet, feeling like his legs would give way at any moment. The screams were getting louder. The trees were thinning and eventually were no more. He was in a meadow. It was hard to see anything for the sky was black with faintly glowing red orange clouds. On the ground, appearing out of no where lay many more elvan people. All dead in their own blood. The hooded figure floating above them at a distance laughing evilly. The same red vibrant eyes glaring at Merlin. He disappeared. _

_Another flash. Merlin was in black nothing. Just floating there. A ghost-like woman appeared, It was Crystal. Her soft green eyes were filled with sadness. The light blue hair rippled around her. _

_"Merlin," she finally spoke, "I need your help. My people are dying. The sorcerers have returned and we are growing weak. Please, come meet me by the outer gate of Camelot once you wake. Tell no one where you are going. I need you Merlin."_

Merlin shot up finally waking from his nightmare. Without haste he dressed and was out the door. He grabbed his horse, he knew it would be a long journey

* * *

Morganna shot up from her sleep. She had another nightmare, There were flashes of bodies, trees, and cold, glowing, blood red eyes. _why don't these sleeping potions ever work?_ she thought to herself. She'd had Gaius make her many sleeping potins, they always worked for a while. But sure enough, sooner or later, she would need a new one.

"no sence going to sleep now," she stated into her dark room. She walked over to the window to watch the sunrise. Dawn was in an hour or so and with the dream she just had, she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Morganna looked down on the streets below. A lone boy was running rapidly down them, it was Merlin. _That's strange,_ she thought, _he's never up this early. Arthur usually has to wake him up in the morning because he's always late._

He now came out of the stables with his horse and headed to the main gate. A young girl about his age was standing there, also with a horse. Once there, Merlin climbed down and embraced the girl, kissed her forehead, and hugged her tightly again. After they both galloped at a very fast speed out of Camolot.

* * *

ok that was my first chapter, tell me what you think! r&r! i know it was kinda short, i'll try to make a longer one next time


	2. Chapter 2

yeah so i decided to update, i have nothing else to do xcept sleep cuz i'm gunna b out from 12-6 tonight, and i don't feel like doing that, i apoligize for not updating in a long while, but i hav band camp

**read: **i also added a part on to the last chapter. if u didn't read it, it's basically moganna has flashes of merlins dream and sees him leaving camolot. merlin and crystal ride on horses to far far away

and i desided to title this crystal heart just cuz i wanted to pick a title and its the girls name soooo... yeah thats it

dis: i own nothing

* * *

(arthur)

_I can't believe he's late AGAIN!,_Arthur stormed, down the narrow streets to where the court physician lived. There he would once again find his manservant lazily sleeping in and ignoring his duties... or so he thought. He burst into the house without knocking. Gaius jumped as the door opened and slammed rapidly. The vile he had dropped and spilled everywhere.

"Sorry for disturbing you Gaius, this will only take a moment," Arthur made his way to the back room where Merlin slept. He was about to yell at the lazy servant when he realize, no one was in there but him. Arthur about faced and went back to bother Gaius.

"Gaius," Arthur stood confused in the doorway, "where is Merlin?"

"What, sire? He should be back there." Giaus was cleaning up the spill.

"He's not, No one is."

"That's strange," Gaius thought a moment, "I haven't seen him all morning, and he didn't leave, i would've heard him."

"I saw him leave town before dawn with a girl. " Morgana stepped in the room. Rings were around her eyes from lack of sleep. "I need a new sleeping potion Gaius, the other isn't working anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that Morgana, I'll work on a new one right away," Gaius started picking up random herbs and smaching them in a bowl.

"Wait, wait," Arthur stepped toward her. "Do you mean he just left without telling anyone."

"Well I would assume he would leave a message for either you or Gaius. " Arthur looked at Gauis.

"I'm sorry, I have nothing,"

"It looked like he was going on a long trip and he had to get there pretty quickly." stated Morgana

"I wonder where he went."

* * *

Merlin woke up from a deep sleep. Him and Crystal stopped around 3 o'clock in the middle of the forest. He lay against a tree, it wasn't the best pillow, but better than nothing. Crystal right beside him, her shoulder in the crook of his arm, her head resting on Merlin's chest. He nudged her a bit to wake her. They needed to get to the elvan city in the heart of an enchanted forest.

Soon after they started on their journey she explained that magicians were attacking their city. "I'm not sure why they are, we've done nothing to harm or threaten them and we have lived in peace for years. Their leader is a clocked man that you saw in your dream. Villages outside out our capital hav been attacked and many dead. Now vilagers are pilling into the capital and which is creating problems. I need your help to at least create a barrier around our land."

"Crystal, are you sure that I can help you? I'm not most skilled scorceror that you know and I don't know many spells. I'll do my best but I think you're giving me too much credit. I've only killed 2 scorceror and both were just spur of the moment, I don't think that I can take o-" she silenced him.

"Merlin, I know you can. All those letters saying how you saved Arthur so many times. That itself is proof that you are the one from all those stories. You are emrys."

Merlin blushed, for a long while they rode in silence. He knew they were getting close to the elvan city, he remembered running through these parts when he was younger. His village was one or two miles south. Up ahead there was an odd, large shape on the ground.

"What's that?" asked Merlin.

"I'm not sure."

It was a male elf, a warrior no doubt, he wore armor similar to Crystal's. His skin was blue and cold, the eyes gave off a greenish glow.

"is this what's been happening to your people?"

"Yes, looks like this one has been killed by the leader himself, all his victims are like this. We must get to the capital quick, who knows if he's still here."

"I think I would know," Merlin and Crystal spun around to see that the cloaked man was floating in mid air behind them. The pupal of his eye was white, he was bewitched. "Don't worry, I am not my master. You, Merlin, will not die at my hand. As for your friend on the other hand. My master has no quarrel with her." He raised his hand and a bright blue light appeared and threw it at Crystal.

"Ameseria!," Crystal grabbed Merlin's shoulder and they were gone.

* * *

"All is working perfectly to plan master," the clocked man said to a shadowed figure. The figure was a man, very tall, muscuar but still slender, young and had short spiky hair. "The scorceror is away from the prince and very occupied. Very clever to use the girl, she's distracting him more. Now the prince is unprotected and now the kingdom will soon be at our mercy.

"Good," said the figure "you hav done well Daniel. Soon Merlin will die and I will get my revenge for my mother's death. And I will achive her goal to destroy the pendragons."

* * *

yeah so that was the second chapter, hope u enjoyed it, r&r plz

i'll udate asap


End file.
